Scattered Hearts
by IchigoChu
Summary: What if Roxas never returned back into Sora? What if Roxas ended up going with Sora as he saves the worlds from the Nobodies? What would Sora do if he found out the boy he begins to love is a Nobody himself? Yaoi, BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, here's my second KH2 story with the pairing Sora/Roxas. This story is going to be a bit long, like it starts right when Sora awakens and ends at the end of the game so updates might be a bit slow. This story is mainly Roxas centric but it will have some Sora centric parts as well, just a heads up. Plus, all that happened before Sora awakens is the same just to let you know. Also, I will continue with The Echo of a Heartbeat, but I'm going to be working on this story too. Uhhh, think that's it. Enjoy and review!

Warnings: BoyxBoy, don't like? Then scram! References from the books and the game. Possibly cussing, some blood, spoilers, a tad bit ooc maybe, y'know the usual

Disclaimer: KH2 is not mine, if it was, Sora would of tried to find a way for Roxas to have his own heart

Story Start: Prologue  
>Roxas's P.O.V<br>The blonde stood there silently, watching as the pod opened, revealing a brunette boy that Roxas hated more than anyone else his entire life. This is the boy he is going to disappear into... this is the boy who is going to take his heart for himself and not even know it. This boy is Sora, the keyblade wielder and defender of light and the innocent. This is Sora, the one who is going to save the worlds from the Nobodies and Heartless. Sora, the boy who is going to let Roxas sacrifice himself so he may live again. Roxas let out a scoff, wasn't that selfish of the boy? Roxas was innocent, he saved lives but that doesn't matter. Not to Diz, Namine, or even Organization XIII... not even to Sora. The deep blue eyed boy smiled softly, hearing a train in the distance. It all seemed so real, Hayner, Pence, Olette. They all seemed so alive and fun but they were just copies of the real thing. The pod let out a long hiss, the doors now fully open. "You're lucky... Sora." And then everything went white.

Sora's P.O.V.  
>The brunette slowly opened his sky blue eyes, a bright white consuming everything. He let in a big breath of air, feeling as if he hadn't took a breath in ages. He shakily stepped forward, legs wobbly and weak as if they haven't been used. Sora gasped slightly as pain stretched across his chest. It felt like his heart was being torn into two. The tanned boy clenched at the red cloth that covered his torso, gripping it tight as if it would make the pain lessen. His heart began to pound fiercely, the sound echoing in the boy's ears. What... what was going on? "Sora!" The boy glanced up, seeing Donald and Goofy running towards him with concern. Sora groaned as another flash of pain ripped his heart. Then it stopped, and the beating of his heart slowed back to its normal pace. What just happened? The tanned boy stood up straighter, watching as his two friends ran to his side. "Are you okay?" Goofy asked quietly.<p>

"Yeah..." The brunette whispered, a feeling to search for something screaming from his soul. His eyes scanned the floor, noticing right away that a boy laid in the middle. He walked slowly over to him, hearing his friend's steps behind him. Sora's sky eyes scanned the boy, taking in his pale skin, his blonde halo of hair, his tear stained cheeks... who was this boy? "Do any of you know who this is?" The two shook their heads, making Sora's curiosity grow. "Guess we should take him with us then." The tan boy glanced around, feeling an odd mix of fear and hate radiate off from the room. "Where are we?"

"A Capsule Hotel maybe...?" Goofy joked, trying to break the tension. Sora lightly smile and shrugged. He had no idea, he didn't even remember this place much less how he got here. "I know! Let's look through Jiminy's Journal!" Right then the cricket jumped out of the brunette's hood, book in hand. His face was worried and upset. He opened the book to the first page, handing the small journal to Sora. The tanned boy frowned, reading the only sentence in the whole thing.

"Thank Namine." Sora mumbled slowly, taking in the other's confused faces. Who was Namine and how were they suppose to thank her? Sora once again scanned the room, trying to figure out just how he got there. Was he kidnapped and brought against his will? Or did he come on his own and let them put himself in a pod? Plus, where was Riku and the King? They must still be trapped behind the door. A groan interrupted the boy's thoughts, looking over to see the blonde stirring from his sleep. Sora squatted next to the boy, watching as the boy opened his eyes, letting the worlds see a deep, dark sad blue that made Sora's heart give a short pained cry.

Roxas's P.O.V.  
>The blonde opened his eyes, seeing sky blue ones above him. What...? He jolted up, whipping his head around in fear. Where was he? What happened? "Hey buddy, relax. We're not going to hurt you." The sky blue eyed boy spoke softly and carefully. The blonde snorted through his nose, the guy was acting like he was an scared kitty that was stuck in a tree. Though that metaphor did fit nicely in this current situation. "My name's Sora, what's yours?" The paler boy frowned, what was his name? And why did the name Sora sound important? The blonde bit his lip, noticing two other people behind the now-named-Sora boy. What were they doing here?... What was he doing here?<p>

"I... I do not know." The deep blued eyed boy said in a emotionless tone. Did he even have a name to start off with? Yes, he did... he felt that the name was close to Sora's but how was that possible? Saro? No... Rosa, too girly. There's something missing. A letter, a special letter. The letter x, his name has the letter x in it. But where and how was the letters put together? The blonde clutched his head, his mind beginning to pound showing the start of a headache. He couldn't remember, not at all.

"Well... um, maybe we can just call you something until you do remember something." Sora tapped his chin, thinking of a bunch of names that fit the boy in front of him. "Fred? No. Riku... haha, already taken. Um, y'know what, why don't you think of a name you like and just tell us." The blonde nodded slowly, trying to think of something that stuck out to him compared to everything else. Numbers began to flash in his mind, one standing out more than the rest. Black cloaks and numbers, that's all that he could remember. "You have something?"

"Thirteen, just call me Thirteen."

Story End: Prologue End

And that's it for the prologue, chapter one will be much longer. Trust me. Review and tell me whatcha think so far!


	2. Note

**Important Author's Note!**

This story is currently paused along with most of my other stories. I know I will most likely not be writing anymore in Scattered Hearts, but Loud Whispers and The Echo of a Heartbeat will most likely be updated before the end of summer. I apologize to everyone who has been waiting patiently for my updates. Having a job and other family problems have kept me busy most of the summer but most of that is now well-handled enough that I can start writing again. Once again, I'm really sorry.

**Also!**

I have a poll up on my page asking about a story I just started. It's a Persona 3 story so if you've never played it, then this poll would not matter much for you. The poll is asking if I should pair the main character (Minato Arisato) with Akihiko, Ryoji, Shinjiro, or Ken. And yes, if paired with Ken then the story would have fewer moments… but it is possible seeing as in the female version on P3P, you can have a lover's bond with him. Anyway if you do know what Person 3 is and have an interest then please take my poll. Thank you and sorry for the really, really slow updates.

-IchigoChu


End file.
